When There was Me and You
by Troyella
Summary: Troyella! Sharpay invites Gabi on a winter vacaction four years in future. How do Troy and Gabriella get together. Some kind of accident!


When There was Me and You

Hi everyone! This is my first High School Musical fanfic. It takes place a few years after high school. Sharpay invites Gabi on a winter vacation and there is a little bit of an accident that brings Troy and Gabriella together! Troyella

hsmhsmshshsmshshhsmhsmhsmhsmhmsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhmhsmhmshmsmhsmhhsm

Gabriella looked out the window at the newly fallen snow. From the look outside, it had snowed very hard and the ground was covered in a perfect white blanket.

What a change she thought to herself. It certainly was a little different than the view from her old home in Albuquerque. After graduating high school four years earlier, Gabriella had started college at Stanford. She had planned on her major being in medicine but after a few months decided to change it to journalism. Then something very unexpected happened. At the age of only 23 she had been offered a job as intern editor for a popular newspaper in San Francisco. The job offer had come at the start of her second year in college and she was thrilled. Working at the paper was great and she still continued to take her classes on the weekends.

After getting a full time job with the newspaper she had bought an apartment in San Francisco and started her new life. Taylor and Sharpay, her best friends from high school, had started lives of their own too. Taylor had went out east to college and Gabriella had heard from her every so often. Sharpay on the other hand had moved straight to Hollywood from Albuquerque and had been somewhat successful in the business. She hadn't become a overnight super star but she had gotten a few job offers. Her and Sharpay had been shopping together and had lunch a few times. In high school, after the winter musical her and Sharpay had been very good friends, as if the musical had broken some code among the groups in the school. Sharpay had actually turned out to be nice once you got to know her. Which was why Gabriella was thrilled when Sharpay had asked her to come on a week long trip to Northern Wisconsin with her.

The trip was scheduled to be held over the week of Christmas because that was the only time Sharpay and all her friends could get off work. Gabriella had remembered when Sharpay had called to say that her parents still had a small cottage up in the woods that was barely ever used, and that if Sharpay and Ryan wanted, they could use it over the Christmas holidays. Gabriella had quickly said yes to the offer knowing that she had already asked off from work because of the holidays.

A few days before they were supposed to leave, Gabriella had went to Sharpay's rather elegant new home in the Hollywood Hills and stayed and shopped with Sharpay seeing as how neither of the girls had many winter like clothes.

Sharpay's and Ryan's parents had offered their private jet to the kids for the trip so everyone could fly out together. The only problem was that there was not a airport around by the cabin so they would be taking a limo from the airport to the cabin.

In all there was nine people coming on the trip, Ryan and two of his friends Mark and Jake, Sharpay, Gabriella, Conor Sharpay's boy toy at the moment, and three of her new celebrity seeking status friends, Mandy, Chrissy and Leiah. The cabin Gabriella was told, sat on 20 acres of forest land, complete with a lakefront view, snowmobile trails, a ski resort 10 minutes away and all the snow you could handle.

Everyone had traveled to the cabin together and they had arrived late at night a few days before Christmas. The cabin it had turned was more of a mansion Gabriella thought then a cabin. It had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 lovely living rooms, a indoor swimming pool in the basement and a spacious kitchen. The house was beautiful. Beautiful wood floors were in almost every room and even though it was big, the house was quaint with fireplaces and views of the surrounding area.

The day before Christmas, Ryan had decided that everyone should go out snowmobiling the entire day. The night before it had snowed at least a foot and a half of fresh powder. All the trails Ryan had said were open and the fresh powder would be great. Gabriella was excited because she had never been snowmobiling in her life and knew it would be a fun experience.

Gabriella sighed as she moved away from the window. Over the last few years there was always someone that was interested in Gabriella, but for some reason all of the guys she went out with fell short. She wasn't really sure why but it could have been because she had never forgotten the feeling she had when she first had met Troy.

Troy, she hadn't thought about him in over a year. After the winter musical Troy and her had dated until the day before they both left for college. He was to go to North Carolina to play for the Tarheels, while Gabriella was leaving to go to Stanford. No matter how hard she had tried she would never forget the heartbreak their split had caused her.

It had all been so sudden but in a scary way somewhat expected. They were both going to separate ends of the country and a relationship seemed almost impossible. Gabriella remembered the day perfectly, no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

It had been a hot August day and her and Troy had spent the day with each other. They hadn't done anything special, they never really needed to, just being with the other was perfect. They had went down to the local coffee shop in the evening to grab something to drink and walk around downtown as the city lights came on.

They had been walking for ten minutes in comfortable silence when Troy abruptly dropped her hand that he had been holding. They both stopped walking and she looked at him confused wondering why he had stopped so quickly. He wasn't looking her in eyes but at something over her shoulder. Thinking he was playing some kind of game with her, Gabriella giggled and asked him what was going on, never suspecting anything.

When Troy finally met her eyes she felt something she never had before with him, fear. His eyes were blank and a little watery around the edges.

"Gabriella, he had said almost with some urgency, "I th think that since we..I mean you and me are going away for coll.. college tomorrow that maybe we should, you know break up. I mean, we are both going to different sides of the country and keeping a relationship like ours together would be hard." He stopped quickly not looking at her anymore.

She couldn't believe it. He was breaking up with her on a sidewalk in the middle of downtown as other happy couples and kids passed by. "You are saying we should break up because we are going to college," Gabriella said her voice shaking and her eyes filling with tears.

"No, I mean yes, I don't know what I mean, I just I don't want to hurt you but I don't know how this is going to work Gabi. I just don't," he grabbed her hand, trying to hold on to her somehow.

She quickly yanked her hand away, his hand feeling somehow foreign in hers now, "I can' t believe you are breaking up with me Troy." A single tear she had been trying to hold in slipped from her eye. Her heartbeat had increased and she felt like the world was spinning around her and she couldn't stop it.

Troy instinctively reached up to her face to wipe away the tear but she turned her head away from him and took a step back.

"I am so sorry, I just I love you so much..." Gabriella never did hear the rest of what he said because she had run away. She turned in the other direction and with speed she never knew she had, she ran away from the only in the world that she really loved. She heard him calling her name and running after her, knocking into various people and objects as he tried to chase her. But she never did look back or stop long enough for him to catch up.

She ran all the way to her house, the whole time a voice saying in her head _he doesn't love you anymore_. As she ran into the house her mom called to her but she didn't care. The tears she tried to hold in were know flowing freely down her face.

She made it to her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Once she was safely inside she fell against the door and cried until there was nothing left in her. She had fallen asleep there and in the morning when she woke up, she was still more tired then ever.

Troy had called five times that night to talk to her but she had turned off her phone after the second call. He had left messages for her but she erased all of them without even listening to them. When she finally went down for lunch that day, her mom had told her that Troy had stopped by but Gabriella didn't care.

Later that afternoon up in her bedroom, she took every picture, every flower he had ever given to her, anything that reminded her of him, and had put it all in box that she had roughly shoved under her bed. A few years later when she had come home to collect some things for her apartment, she had found the box but had never opened it. She took it to her apartment and it went into the closest as one of those things she would throw out someday when she got a chance.

After her and Troy broke up that night, they didn't talk anymore and she hadn't heard from him in 4 years now. How time flies she thought. It seemed like just yesterday we were auditioning for the schools production of Twinkle Town.

She always would remember the feeling of his arms around her or if she was out somewhere and if someone happened to be wearing the same cologne that Troy used to wear she would smile and remember the way he laughed or smiled. Gabriella had decided a long time ago that Troy would always be her first true love and that he had seen her when she was invisible.

A knock at her door had jolted Gabriella out of her trance and she opened the door to see Ryan standing there with a snowsuit, goggles, helmet, mittens, boots, and blankets for the snowmobiling trip they would be taking today.

"Hi Gabi, he said with a smile on his face as he walked into her room, "I brought these for you, Sharpay had them down in the closest. Wear something warm underneath everything because at times the wind can get pretty cold riding around."

"How long do we usually go out for," Gabriella asked because she wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"Well usually we ride around for a few hours, stop at a few bars, have lunch, and then go around to a few more bars, but we are usually back before dark," Ryan answered with a smile.

"Wow this sounds so exciting," said Gabriella. Ryan left her room so she could change and get ready. She made sure to put on plenty of underclothes so no matter what happened she would stay warm.

Everyone was in the living room waiting by the time Gabriella came out dressed and ready to go. Inside the snowsuit, mittens, hat, scarf, and boots it easily felt 100 degrees in the room.

"Well there you are," smiled Sharpay getting up to put on her own boots. Some things about Sharpay, Gabriella thought would never change. Sharpay's snowsuit was pink with sequins all over it and her hat was another shade of pink that somehow matched her snowsuit.

Everyone else was ready to go and they started to make their way outside. The temperature was below 10 degrees and the wind was strongly blowing from the north. The new fallen snow was being whipped around and when it brushed Gabriella's face she laughed at the smoothness of it.

There were five brightly colored snowmobiles. Ryan and Sharpay would drive two of them. Mark and Jake would drive the other ones. Conor would ride with Sharpay. Leiah rode with Ryan, and Mandy and Chrissy would ride together. Gabriella had ended up riding with Mark who was handsome, she had to admit but not exactly the smartest tool in the shed.

As Ryan led the way into the woods on the trail, Gabriella couldn't help but notice that even though it was only 10 degrees outside with a heavy wind, the sun was glowing and the snow in the early morning sun was sparkling.

Gabriella had her arms wrapped tightly around Mark, for the first part of the journey, but as the day went on and they had stopped at a few bars, she felt the urge to let go. She was hollering with everyone else on the snow-mobiles, and one time when she was feeling a little daring let her arms go free from around Mark's waist and held them out at her sides as if she was flying.

She closed her eyes and for a moment she felt that she was, truly, flying. She hadn't felt this way in, 4 years since she had been singing with Troy on stage. He always had an effect on her.

They had spent the whole day snow-mobiling and by six o'clock that night, Gabriella knew that they were still a long way from the cabin. All of the guys in the group were pretty drunk and Sharpay was starting to act a little tipsy. The other girls though, including Gabriella had not had as much to drink as them.

As the group all walked outside from the last bar of the night, Gabriella couldn't help but notice that it was long past sunset and the sky was a dark black. There was very few stars in the sky and the wind had picked up considerably since the morning.

Everyone was starting to get on their snowmobiles when Gabriella noticed Mark looked a little funny. "Mark, she asked, " are you sure you are okay to drive home?" She touched him softly on the arm to get him to look at her.

"Oh yy- yeah Gabriella, I am totally great fine," he said obviously slurring his words. Gabriella walked over to where Ryan and Leiah were getting on a snowmobile.

"Ryan, asked Gabriella quietly, "um I was wondering if on the ride home you could take it slow because I don't think Mark is doing to great."

"Of course Gabriella no problem," Ryan smiled at her.

"Alright thanks," she smiled back at him.

Ryan and Leaih took the lead of the group with Sharpay and Conor following, then Jake and Mandy and Chrissy next, and her and Mark last. The wind was strong and Gabriella had to duck behind Mark to kept her eyes from watering. She was wondering how Mark could see when she couldn't hear as many snowmobiles as before.

She looked ahead to see Jake and Mandy riding in front of them. Jake hollered back to say that it was a shortcut back to the house. After 5 minutes of uneventful riding, the trail suddenly got steep and narrow. Gabriella didn't remember this part of the trail from the morning. They rode for another half an hour and by now Gabriella was starting to get very chilled.

Jake stopped up ahead and got of his snowmobile, while Mandy stayed sitting.

"Guys, I don't know where we are and my snowmobile is out of gas, said Jake alarmed.

"How can you not know where we are, yelled Mark jumping off the snowmobile and grabbing him by the collar.

"I don't know where we are. Ryan told me this was a shortcut the last time we were up here but I forgot how to clearly get back to the house from here."

"You are an idiot," yelled Mark.

Mark started shoving Jake around in the snow and Jake started punching back. Gabriella and Mandy jumped off from their places and tried to calm the guys down but it was no use.

Mark, who was clearly stronger and more athletic, hoisted Jake up in the air and threw him toward a tree. Jake screamed as he went through the air and a deafening smack echoed through the woods.

Gabriella rushed to Jake's side but he was slump over and unconscious from the blow to his head.

"How could you do this?" yelled Gabriella running over to Mark. "He is knocked out cold and we have no idea where we are!"

"Hey its not my fault, Gabi," said Mark indifferently as if Jake being hurt didn't matter. Gabriella decided it was probably the alcohol that had made him so angry.

"Well we can't just sit here all night," said Mandy. "We have to try and find a way out of here."

"I will go and find it, Mark said sticking his chest out clearly trying to be more manly, and you two ladies can stay here and wait with Jake."

"Oh no I am not staying here," Mandy said. "I am probably the only one who knows the area that we are lost in."

"Well then Gabriella, it looks like you are staying here with Jake and we will come back to get you when we find help," said Mark looking at Jake slumped over.

Gabriella immediately wanted to protest but knew that Mandy wouldn't be staying. "Fine, I will stay here but as soon as you get back to the house come and get me please."

"Alright we will, said Mandy reassuringly as she looked back as Mark fired up the engine.

Gabriella watched as the lights disappeared in the vast darkness. She walked over to Jake only seeing her way by the moonlight. She had never been scared of the dark but for some reason she was uncomfortable because she was all alone.

The night air, Gabriella had noticed was freezing. She started shivering as she sat down next to Jake. Her clothes were already a little damp from the entire day of riding around.

The hours passed slowly Gabriella thought even though she didn't have a watch. The temperature dropping every hour. Gabriella couldn't sleep at all afraid every time she heard a noise. After what seemed like two hours Gabriella was shaking harder trying to keep some body warmth in. Her eyes had begun to slowly slip shut more often now.

Being the smart girl she was Gabriella knew this wasn't good. She had read plenty of times to try and stay awake when you are in the extreme cold because if you fell asleep you could end up dying.

Jake hadn't even moved in the last few hours and every once in awhile she would check to make sure he was breathing.

After shivering hopelessly she curled in next to him to try and keep some warmth between them. She was scared. When she finally realized the gravity of the situation she had started to cry but her tears had frozen instantly when they came from her eyes.

Her thoughts had turned desperate as she thought of the worst. Here she was 23 years old and she was going to die in the woods, frozen to death. That was the last thing she thought about when her eyelids finally closed.

Hsmshsmshsmshsmshsmshsmshsmshshsmshshsmhmhsmhmhsmsmhmsmhsmhmshsmhmsmh

Gabriella turned in protest as she felt someone lifting her up. She couldn't move her arms or legs and thought that maybe she was hurt.

Her eyes were glued shut and she tried hard to get them to open to see who was lifting her into their arms. She didn't hear any voices, and knew that if it was Sharpay and the gang they would be talking to her.

No this person hadn't said a word and hadn't even grunted when they had lifted her up. Her head was still heavy and groggy couldn't comprehend what was happening.

She was dazed and confused. Her eyes were cloudy when they finally fluttered open and she couldn't feel any part of her body. She looked up into the face of the person who had lifted her from her ice bed and said the name she had been longing to say for the last four years.

"Troy."

Hsmshshsmshshsmhmshmshmsmhsmhmsmhmshmshmsmhmsmhsmhmsmhsmhmsmhmhms

It had been about 11:30 when Troy Bolton, who had been sitting in his fathers cabin, heard the sound of snowmobiles out on the trails. He had come up here to spend Christmas alone. His father had to stay back in Albuquerque to coach basketball for the next few days. Both of his parents would be arriving in four days time.

Troy didn't mind being alone up here. In fact in this cabin was his favorite place to be alone. Besides he needed some time to think. College and basketball were tough on him and he needed a break. He missed small things in life like sleeping in late and singing to his favorite songs.

Singing, that is something he hadn't done since he met Gabriella. Four years ago, he loved to sing but then they both went their separate ways and he had stopped singing. Without her it didn't seem right.

A few snowmobiles can close to the house and up the narrow hill path. Troy listened as they went off into the distance. He sat for a few more minutes until he heard a loud crash. He quickly sat up in his chair and went to the door.

He looked outside and saw lights in the distance. Soon after a snowmobile came racing by the house. Troy had figured it would stop but all his lights were out and they drove right past.

Putting on his boots and an overcoat he walked around to the spot where the snowmobile had come from. Anyone who was out in this weather was crazy, it couldn't have been more than a few degrees above zero. The wind hollowed as he made his way up the trail.

He walked around for a few minutes looking for anything that could have caused the crash and then he saw it. A snowmobile sitting in the open area. The lights were off but the engine was still warm. He looked around and saw two figures lying in the snow.

Quickly thinking that they could have been hurt Troy went over to them. He first looked at the man who couldn't have been any older than him. His eyes were closed and he was holding a woman with him who's head was buried in his chest.

Troy gently shook the couple but neither moved. He bent down and could tell they were both breathing. He gently moved the woman away from the guy to see if either was seriously hurt.

As he moved her, his breath caught in his throat. It was Gabriella. He would have known that face from anywhere. The face that had been in his dreams for four years. The face that made everything seem alright when it really wasn't. The face that he had fallen in love with.

She stirred when he moved her and he gently took her into his arms and lifted her up. She was still as light as a feather he noticed. Her hair was wet with snow and even though her face was as beautiful as ever it was blued and pale in parts. He could tell that she was awake now as she tried desperately to open her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with shock and confusion. "Troy?" she asked. As she looked into his face. He had smiled weakly down at her as she closed her eyes and buried her head against his chest.

After all these years she was finally found her way back to him.

Hsmshhsmhsmhmshmshmsmsmhmsmhsmhmsmhmshmsmhmsmhmshmsmhmsmhmshmsmh

Well thats the first chapter. There will be more I promise. I am sorry if it was confusing or the years were all messed up. But thanks for reading and please review! Thanks a lot.


End file.
